


In Which Karkat Vantas Is the Recipient of A Marriage Proposal At A Time Not Typical To Do So

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dave proposes at rose and kanayas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: couldnt think of a summary so i just didnt put one lmaoalso that name though wtf lol(i couldn't come up with anything better)





	In Which Karkat Vantas Is the Recipient of A Marriage Proposal At A Time Not Typical To Do So

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt think of a summary so i just didnt put one lmao
> 
> also that name though wtf lol  
> (i couldn't come up with anything better)

"Hey, Karkat,” Dave whispers. “D’you wanna get married?”

You do a double take and look at him in surprise. Your eyebrows are raised and your eyes are wide, and you open and close your mouth a few times as you try to figure out just how the fuck you’re supposed to react to that. 

After a moment, you manage to speak. You struggle to keep your voice quiet as to not disturb anyone. “Dave, are you fucking serious? You’re asking me that right now?” You gesture towards the rows of chairs around you that are filled with people. “You, Dave Strider, are asking me, Karkat Vantas, _that_ fucking question, _right now_.”

He smiles in amusement. “Yeah, dude.”

“Okay. I realize that we have discussed the possibility of us someday getting married, and I definitely would like to, but seriously? _Right now?_ "

He shrugs, still smiling. “I mean, yeah. I was gonna go all out and be super romantic and shit like I know you like, but honestly fuck that and I’m doing it now. I have the ring and everything bro it’s fucking perfect.” He reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a ring. It’s not even in a box or anything. “Here, put it on.”

“Jesus christ, Dave.” You take the ring from him and slip it onto your finger. It’s the perfect size, because of course he would know. You try to stop smiling but you can’t. “You’re actually fucking proposing to me at your sister’s wedding.” You shake your head in disbelief and look over at him. “It’s a fucking yes, of course, but I still can’t believe you.”

He’s beaming. “I love you, dude. This is hella gay and I fucking love it.”

You grab his right hand with both of yours, the fingers of your left hand lacing with his and your right hand on the other side. You lean against him a bit more than you already were, and you feel him press back against you. “I love you too, you fucking dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you would like you can follow me on tumblr at not-dirk-strider


End file.
